magifandomcom-20200222-history
Rukh
'Rukh '(ルフ, Rufu) is the main source of Magoi and the world's natural phenomenon. Guidance When Life is born and lives within the flow, to move forward one must accept the truth known as Rukh's Guidance or "Fate". However, there are people who try to go against it, like the people of Al-Thamen. To go against Fate means the degeneration of evolution; existence becomes nothing and everything becomes negative. This is also known as "Falling into Depravity" and can be noticed when the eyes of a person go black. When one loved by Rukh is stained in black like Judar, they have the power to change fate, which can lead to the death of another Magi like Aladdin. Only the power of a "Miracle" can fight against this darkness. Only with the Wisdom of Solomon will this miracle be possible. It is currently unknown if this mission applies to all Magi. Black Rukh Black Rukh is the polar opposite of Rukh. It is created when one goes against fate and tries to defy destiny. It is created from and fuels hatred and malice. The people of Al-Thamen are using it to change destiny as well as to create Dark Metal Vessels. They hope to change the world with this. The Magi Judar and Ren Gyokuen are able to control it. The Al-Thamen incoporated with Magnostadt in the past and discovered how to create a Black Djinn using the Black Rukh. It is revealed that the Rukh of people who die while having "Fallen into Depravity" cannot go back to the Great White Flow. Originally, the Black Rukh was the Rukh of Ill Ilah, the god of Alma Torran, and also his own will. Though King Solomon decided to tear them from Ill Ilah and equally divided them to other species in the world. The Rukh that was Ill Ilah's will acquired Solomon's will and changed to white. Afterwards, all the species in the world including the magicians could only use the Rukh inside their own bodies. Magi are an exception to this and have access to unlimited Rukh. However, Arba and another group of magicians managed to discover a technique to dye the Rukh black once again. But this time, the Black Rukh contains the will of the magicians themselves, unlike before where the Black Rukh contained the will of Ill Ilah. An interesting consequence of this is that the Black Rukh gives each magician who uses it the powers which the White Rukh only grant to Magi. Hence while only Magi can create life from White Rukh, or borrow Magoi from White Rukh outside their bodies, the Black Rukh grants these abilities to any magician who has fallen into depravity. Therefore in a world controlled and dominated by Black Rukh, it can be assumed that every magician would effectively have the powers of a Magi. Magoi Magoi is the energy generated by the Rukh. Concentrating Magoi and firing it is not that powerful and can only be used to give slight injuries. All living beings have Magoi inside their bodies, but only certain people with certain objects can call forth this power. Metal Vessels, Household Vessels, Magic Tools and Magicians all use Magoi to create Magic. If a person uses too much Magoi, it can leave them extremely exhausted or worse, making them bleed out their eyes, ears and blood vessels until they collapse or die. Magic Magic is the transmutation of Magoi that takes on the form of any of the world's natural occurrences. It can cause storms, fires, lightning, etc. Magic is used all throughout the world, and whenever it is used, an 8 Pointed Star appears. Magic can do various things when one gives ceremonial orders to the Rukh at will. Magi Magi are "Magicians that shape the world". By using Magoi, they are able to control the world's Rukhs. Magi have the power to summon Dungeons, and to lead people in there. A Magi bestows the magical items found in Dungeons to the people he or she leads. Magicians Magicians are users of Magic (i.e. they can transform Magoi into other substances). Unlike normal people, they do not need to use special tools like Metal Vessels, Household Vessels or Magic Tools in order to use Magic but are able to converse with and give the Rukh special orders, allowing them to reproduce natural phenomena. Because of their affinity with the Rukh, Yamraiha calls Magicians the living communicators, who are closest to the world's Great Flow. Types/Traits of Rukh Magicians and Rukh have some individual traits. The Rukh that cause the waves in the sea and the Rukh that cause the wind in the sky are different. Magnostadt has classified the infinite types of Rukh out there into 8 great categories like this: 1st type: Rukh that manipulates flames. Magicians who have an affinity to this type are called "Red Magicians". 2nd type: Rukh that manipulates water. Magicians who have an affinity to this type are called "Blue Magicians". 3rd type: Rukh that manipulates light. Magicians who have an affinity to this type are called "Orange Magicians". 4th type: Rukh that manipulates lightning. Magician who have an affinity to this type are called "Yellow Magicians". 5th type: Rukh that manipulates wind. Magicians who have an affinity to this type are called "White Magicians". 6th type: Rukh that manipulates sound. Magicians who have an affinity to this type are called "Green Magicians". 7th type: Rukh that manipulates power. Magicians who have an affinity to this type are called "Black Magicians". 8th type: Rukh that manipulates life. Magicians who have an affinity to this type are called "Purple Magicians". When a type of Rukh are used, they shine their respective colors. For example, the Rukh of the first type shine with a red color for humans eyes when they cause a natural phenomenon. For that reason, the first-type magicians are called “red magicians” as well. Trivia *The name of this concept (Japanese: ルフ, rufu) is a sort of play-on-words derived from two Arabic words: رُخ rukh ''("rukh" or "roc" - a legendary mythical bird of Middle-Eastern origin) and رُوح ruuh ("soul"). *In '' from the , Rukh (as bird) are Masters of Djinn. *The Persian term "rukh" was the original name for the rook chess piece, though it has very little connection to the mythological rukh. *It was Uraltugo Noi Nueph who gave the Rukh its name. It was based off its bird-like appearance. *During one scene in the anime, the Rukh around Hakuryuu Ren turned pink and, according to Aladdin, were "bubbly with excitement" while he was talking with Morgiana, most likely as an indication of his feelings for her. Category:Existence Category:Magic